Jade Lightberry
Jade Lightberry (17 May 17 AS – 20 June 2 PS) was the female tribute from District 1 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Titania, she was 18-years-old and was studying to become a make-up artist prior to being reaped for the games. Lightberry was the fourteenth tribute to die. Aligning herself with the Careers like most tributes from District 1 do, Lightberry survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. Despite a close relationship with her district-mate Mercury Craftship, she supported Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 in becoming the leader of their alliance. Lightberry agreed with Craftship's plan to not attend the halfway point feast since they already had enough weaponry and supplies. Lightberry was killed on Day 3, when the anti-Career alliance launched an attack on the Career camp; she was killed with an arrow launched by Olexandra Heitner of District 3, becoming the first Career to die in the attack. Early life Lightberry was born in Titania, District 1 to parents Chrome and Queenie Lightberry, and was raised in the Northeast Titania neighborhood. Her father is the CEO of a cosmetics company, while her mother is a make-up artist. Lightberry has an elder brother: Chrome Jr., and a younger sister: Amethyst. After the announcement of the Hunger Games, Lightberry began training for the games, like many children in District 1 do, with the plan of eventually volunteering for the games. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping The 2nd Hunger Games were the last edition of the games that Lightberry would have been eligible for, so she planned to volunteer regardless of whether she was reaped. When Lightberry was not selected in the reaping, she was the first to volunteer and was accepted as a volunteer. The escort for District 1 was Reesia Clark, while the male tribute was Mercury Craftship. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Lightberry was styled by the District 1 head stylist Katri Korkson. As District 1's industry is luxury goods, Korkson designed a celebrities inspired costume for her tributes. They placed 5th out of 12. Training In training, Lightberry demonstrated advanced ability with a bow and arrow, in addition to basic survival skills. This earned her a training score of 7. Games Lightberry was the fourteenth tribute to die. Aligning herself with the Careers like most tributes from District 1 do, Lightberry survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. Despite a close relationship with her District-mate Mercury Craftship, she supported Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 in becoming the leader of their alliance. Lightberry agreed with Craftship's plan to not attend the halfway point feast since they already had enough weaponry and supplies. Lightberry was killed on Day 3, when the anti-Career alliance launched an attack on the Career camp; she was killed with an arrow launched by Olexandra Heitner of District 3, becoming the first Career to die in the attack. She placed 11th out of 24. Category:17 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Titania, District 1 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 1